Not Gonna Die
by Whisperpelt
Summary: A friendly story of how the Humans spend this one day after school... (Not good with summeries)
1. Not Gonna Die

**Okay,guys/gals. I was listening to my Skillet playlist on Spotify and Not Gonna Die started to play. Then I got to thinking about my human OC's in a unpublished story.**

 **Disclaimer: Whoever created Transformers wasn't me...**

 **Samantha Gullmen,Hunter and Jenny Pyrostell are all friends from the future and in band...well, I wouldn't say nerds or geeks, but they love playing their instrutments. So one day they got together and played, Jenny came up with an idea of starting a band and they kinda went with it. They went to their church to preform in the Next Generation band competition, and this is where this takes place.Sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes...Enjoy!!**

 **Sparks Highschool,** **Sparks City, Nevada, Earth**

 **September 11, 7020,** **6:34 p.m.**

 **Third Person**

"Well ya finally turn up,Hunter." A rusty orange haired, bright green eyed, 16 year old girl said to a red-orange haired, deep brown eyed,16 year old guy.

"What can you expect,Jenny?" He sighed, dropped his gym bag and flopped down next to her on the grassy lawn in front of the school. "Locker room was crowded as always after football practice."

"The girl's locker room was too.Since, softball and football got out at the same time today. Man, those softball players are tough. Nothing like the guys on the football team." A voice sounded from behind the boy,Hunter. She had brown hair with mauve tips and bright blue eyes. She sat down by Jenny. "Now I know how you're so tough,Jen. Anyway, everyone ready for tonight?"

"You mean to rock out? Heck yas!" Jenny exclaimed and looked at he gray T-shirt, blue jean dressed guy. "Bro, got your drum set?"

"Yes." He looked at Jenny and the other girl, Sam. "Got your electric guitar,Sam? Violen,Jenny?" They nodded.

A mainly white 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 pulled up and honked his horn. The trio got up and put their gym bags in his trunk. "I call shotgun!" Jenny called, tracing one of the orange lightning bolts on the side. Once all the doors were closed, they sped off.

"So...Where we going?" The car said and Sam took her hands off the steering wheel to check her watch.

"We need to go straight to our church,Cyber." She told. "Thanks for picking us up last minute."

"Eey, no problems." The car, Cyber, stopped at a light. "I don't mind going to y'alls Band Competition thing. Strongarm,Radioactive,Bumblebee...er, everybody was busy except for Ta-hoe and I. That reminds me..."

"Too bad Radioactive's busy." Hunter said from the back middle seat, since Sam and Jenny were up front, looking out the front window.

"Yeah,She really got excited about us competing in the Next Generation Band Competition. Afterall, she loves any type of music." Jenny added.

After a moment of silence, Cyber contacted Autobot Base _Luna Force 1._ "Cyber to base, come in."

 **"What is it Cyber?"** A voice said on the other side.

"Why don't everyone take a break? I mean, it's been a solid hour of trying to get everything together the way it was before we crashed, 2 weeks ago."

 **"Hmmm...Fine, I'll drag your former lieutenant,twin, and Jetstream with me.**

"Got it Radioactive. See y'all at The Rock Church at 7 p.m. Out.'' Cyber closed the comm and sped off.

 **Later, 8:30 p.m.**

"The judges look awfully bored. Even though they are our pastors." Jenny muttered, fidling with a button on her brown leather jacket. She looked over herself. "Jacket buttoned three buttons high out of six to where Sparks High's team colors are visible on my crop top, no stains on black jeans or brown boots. Hair..." She patted her head with her free hand.Her other hand was holding her black violen with a flamming skull on the side. "Hair's good, oh! Are my--"

"Jenny!" Hunter grabbed her shoulders and spoke in a flat, firm voice. "Chill! You've been doing that for the last 2 and a half minutes. It don't matter how you look." Hunter had a southern accent,since he and Jenny were born in Georgia, and it was cute to see him get mad with the accent.

"Maybe for ya, it don't!" She fumed and jestured to his clothing. "Ya got a black leather jacket,black lookin' cowboy boots, and worn, faded blue jeans on. Ya couldn't care less!"

Before Hunter could feed more wood to the fire, Sam stepped out from the shadows. "Lady,gentleman, you're both cute. Now, stop arguring." Sam wore a white leather jacket with a gray and yellow tank top under it, blue boot cut jeans, with white boots under the cut. Her blue,green, and white galaxy colored guitar was strapped on her back, her brown and mauve hair in a tight braid. She pushed her black framed glasses up and looked throught the grove of trees, since they were outside. "Hunter doesn't care cause he's our drummer and will be sitting down for the most part."

She turned back to her friends and swore she saw Hunter tinge red. "Jenny is right though.The judges do look bored." Jenny stomped on her brothers foot with her heel, earning one of his death glares from him.

"Well y'all, I said I'd be done with the ear mics so, here." Jenny took three objects from her jean pocket and handed them to the other two, keeping one for herself. "Hunter has drum sticks on it, Sam's has Arp 273 on it, and mine has a violen on it.''

"Arp 273 _is_ my favortie galaxy." Sam said, putting her ear mic on.

"Press the button to pull up the music search and it will pull up the notes to play along with the vocals.'' Jenny pressed the button and Not Gonna Die lyrics and violen notes pulled up across the screen. "You can adjust the microphone and screen if y'all need to."

"Wow." Hunter breathed, putting the ear mic on. "This is why you locked me out of your room for 2 weeks?"

"I know darlin's, I'm smart when I feel like it." She said with a cocky grin. "I know."

 _"Next band up, please."_ A voice sounded from a speaker. They walked out on the 'stage' in the parking lot where people used their cars for seats or had set out blankets, like a drive in theater. The stage was a 12 by 14 foot carpet rolled out with some pulg ins, if nessacary.

"Well this looks interesting, Samantha." Judge 2, Mr.Chanler propped his elbows on the table. He was wearing a faded blue T-shirt, had jet black hair and beard with a earing. He probably was in his 20s-30s in age. "Sam,Jenny,Hunter, right? What's your band's name?"

"Recreation, Mr.Chanler." Sam answered simply.Jenny scanned the crowd for four cars with an Autobot igsigna on the grill. She pin pointed her dad,Sam's mom,Cyber,Strongarm, a dark purple and sea foam green 2017 lamborginhi and a solid orange, double white lighting bolt 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 in the second row. The lamborginhi being Radioactive,the one Cyber contacted earlier, and the Chevrolet Corvette being Ta-hoe, Cyber's twin.

"Why that?" Judge 1, Ms.Marie asked. She had a black fedora on her head,was wearing white flare out pants with a purple sweatshirt crop top that said ''Great God Almighty done changed me'', had black glasses and short, brown hair. About 24 in age.

"Well, I am related to a Journey band member and Hunter and Jenny are related to Elvis. And so because of this we sing music from around 5,000 years ago."

"Who where they?" Judge 3, Mrs.Lorraine was an old woman who was crazy. Jenny didn't like her for some reason...Maybe it was because half of her band of cats attacked the mailman. "I've never heard of them." She was wearing a long sleeved blue sweatshirt and black jeans. She had gray hair that was tinted blue with big,round, glasses. She was 80 but acted and felt like she just turned 35.

"Journey's number one song was Don't Stop Believin' and Elvis Presley was the King of Rock 'n' Roll." Jenny said. "I'm sure ya can find 'em if ya look 'em up."

"I'd like to see where this is going.Ladies?" Mr.Chanler looked right, then left since he was in the middle.

Mrs.Lorraine shruged and Ms.Marie was the one to answer. "Let's get on with the show." The trio took that as cue and started to set up.

Hunter moved a bit back behind the girls before throwing a cube up. It hit the ground with a _crunch_ before it transformed into a full drum set, even with the seat. He took his drum sticks from his jean pocket and nodded once sitting.

"Just before we start, this song is dedicated to the two twin towers that fell on this day in 2001. RiP 9/11ers." Jenny stated.She gave a nod to Sam, a signal to begin.

 _(Jenny,Violen)_

 _(Sam and Hunter,Guitar and drums come in)_

 _(Sam) Death surrounds_

 _My heartbeat's slowing down_

 _I won't take this world's abuse_

 _I won't give up or refuse!_

 _(Sam and Hunter) This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

 _This is how it feels to have your dignity stolen_

When everything you love is leaving

You hold onto what you believe in

(Hunter playing piano, Jenny sings) The last thing I heard

Was you whispering goodbye

Then I heard you flat line!

(All vocals and instrutments)No! Not Gonna Die tonight!

We've gotta stand and fight forever! (Jenny Don't close your eyes!)

No! Not Gonna Die tonight!

We've gotta fight for us together!

No,we're Not Gonna Die tonight!

(Instrutments)

(Sam) Break their hold

Cause I won't be controlled

They can't keep their chains on me!

When the truth has set me free!

(Sam and Hunter)This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you finally fight back

When life pushes me I push harder

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

(Hunter on piano, Jenny sings) The last thing I heard

Was you whispering goodbye

Then I heard you FLAT LINE!!

(All) No! Not Gonna Die tonight!

We've gotta stand and fight forever!(JennyDon't close your eyes)

No!Not Gonna Die tonight!

We've gotta fight for us together!

No, we're Not Gonna Die tonight!!

(Sam) Don't you give up on me

You're everything I need

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you fight back!

(Guitar solo covers other instrutments)

(All) No! Not Gonna Die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever!(Jenny Don't close your eyes)

No! Not Gonna Die tonight

We've gotta fight for us forever!

No, we're Not Gonna Die tonight!

(Instrutments)

No! we're Not Gonna Die tonight!

(Sam and Hunter) Not Gonna Die

(JennyNot Gonna Die)

(Sam,Hunter) Not Gonna Die

(JennyNot Gonna Die)

(All vocals) Not Gonna Die tonight!

(End)

The crowd errupted in cheers on their feet and went wild. Jenny and Hunter went to stand by Sam. The violenist breathed heavily, trying to comprehend what was happening. When everyone settled, Ms.Marie was the first to speak, since Mr.Chanler and Mrs.Lorraine were speechless.

"I...hhhh..." Apparently, Ms.Marie was speechless too. She finally managed a sentence out. "What just happened!!" She threw her hands up and accidently knocked the black fedora off her head.

"They preformed,Marie." Mrs.Lorraine stated, while the younger woman bent over in her seat to get her fedora.

"I say, that was one of the best preformances I've ever seen." Mr.Chanler smiled. "How old are you lot? How long have you've been a band?"

Hunter was the first to respond. "We're all 16 years old and we've been a band for a year and a half."

"Only a year and a half!" Ms.Marie breathed. "It's like you've been a band for ever! I mean, you all had some head bangs in there and,in my mind, hit every note correctly,didn't slow down, and might I say-" She pointed her index finge right at Jenny. "-You are one aggresive violenist."

Jenny blushed at that. She knew she was good, but not _**that**_ good. "Thank you."


	2. Later

**The Next Day**

"Sam! Hunter! Get your afts in here!" Jenny yelled. "Now! Hurry!!"

Two pairs of footsteps were heard coming down one of the halls of Autobot base _Luna Force 1._ "Jenny, is something going on!?" Sam asked. Jenny thrusted a phone in her face.

"The competition last night was recorded!" She hit the play button on the video. "And someone made a separate video of us,going viral!" The title read, ' _Amazing 16 year olds preform one heck of a song!'_

Hunter took the phone,stopped the video, and scrolled through the comments. "4 hours ago 'Only 16!? Wow.' "

"1 hour ago 'Man, what song is that! I love it!'" Sam read over his shoulder, which was easy considering that he was as tall as her,5'7.

"Here's the latest one, 16 minutes ago'Omg,omg,omg!!! Can't...Stop...Loving! They're soooo goood! Espacially the violen. I play violen and can't do that now!'" Jenny said.

They all looked at eachother. "Well, I believe it." They turned to see a yellow and black Autobot mech. "From what Jetstream and Strongarm were telling me."

"Thanks, Bumblebee. It means a lot." Sam got 'yeah's from the other two. He smiled and walked down another hall to training areana.

A car horn honked, making Jenny jump,nearly dropping her phone. "Hunter!Samantha! We need to get to your football game!" Sam's mom,Laura poked her head out of her car window. "Jenny, you have to come too. Your dad insisted."

She groaned and followed the others to the car,slowly. A frustrated cry of 'Wheeljack!' was heard as a mostly white Autobot mech ran into the comand center,followed by a wrench, by a red and white mech. Jenny ran to the car and they drove off, only to hear Ratchet telling Wheeljack off for what ever he did.

 **Thanks,Y'all! I do appreciate reviews to see how I can improve a story or how good a story was. Not Gonna Die was by Skillet,a christain rock band. I know it ain't close to 9/11 in America, but still. Read John 3:16! Bye 4 Now!!**


End file.
